Mr Taxi
by Nise Kainz
Summary: Una noche caminado, entre a un club de caballeros llamado lovely ... y allí conocí a un misterioso y encantador bailarín... mi amado Dante ...


Mister Taxi 

(Los personajes de Devil May Cry le pertenecen a la empresa y firma de videojuegos Capcom)

Eran cerca de las dos o tres de la madrugada, estaba caminando por las calles iluminadas por el neón de los carteles, hasta que uno en especial llamó mi atención; decía: Lovely Club, y debajo de estas coloridas letras, una rosa, lo que me hizo pensar que era un club para caballeros, pero al ingresar, y mirar a los alrededores, había unos cuantos hombres, y el resto de las mesas estaban ocupadas por mujeres, me avergoncé un poco, y pensé por un momento que me había equivocado de lugar, pero después de un par de segundos comprendí el porque de tantas mujeres:

(Se apagan las luces, una voz desde el fondo habla)

Voz de altavoz: Esta noche, desde los suburbios de lo exótico tenemos a… Bianco Angelo…

De la nada después de escuchar eso, observé a un joven de figura escultural y ojos azules aparece con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones rojos al estilo vaquero con polainas y zapatos negros (Sí, son los mismos pantalones y zapatos de DMC 4), caminando unos pocos pasos hacia delante empezó a bailar una canción muy pegajosa:

" ... Mister taxi, taxi, taxi, shiksen, shugi, shugi, shugi..."

(Mister taxi, by SNSD)

Al verle me senté y observé su actuación, hasta el momento que se subió a un caño y empezó a hacer increíbles acrobacias en él, en un momento creí ver que me sonreía, un poco avergonzado me baje los lentes negros que llevaba puesto y le guiñe un ojo. Después de su actuación magnifica comprendí, el porque tanto publico femenino, su baile, esa destreza, me dejó una sensación extraña en el pecho, ¿Acaso era inquietud?, así que decidí darle mis felicitaciones personalmente, para ello evadí una horda de fans, con rosas y regalos que le juraban amor eterno a este bailarín.

Mientras, caminaba por un pasillo, vi una gran cantidad de camarines de mujeres, hasta llegar a uno en el fondo, decía "Dante", ese era su nombre, tomé un respiro hondo y me armé de valor, golpee una vez, acto seguido una voz pregunto:

¿Quién es? (molesto) Sí eres una fan puedes retirarte no me interesas…

(Con voz varonil y fuerte)Eh, no soy una fan, verás soy…

(Se escuchan pasos dirigirse a la puerta la cual se abre)

¡Oh!, pasa, que mal educado…

(Nero ingresa a el camerino toma una tarjeta de presentación y le escribe algo)

-Muchas gracias, toma (le da la tarjeta de presentación), fue una excelente actuación

(Dante se sonroja, mira la tarjeta, luego mira hacia delante y ve que Nero esta abriendo la puerta)

Hasta luego… Dante… (Cierra la puerta, Nero toma sus cosas y se va de camino a casa)

Nero`s Shot: No puedo creer que le dí mi tarjeta, bueno, veo que no esta tan mal, aunque, mañana quizá me llame, de todas formas igual le vendré a ver…

II

Dante tomó la tarjeta, al ver a aquél joven de ojos azules profundos se enamoró perdidamente. Al rato recordó que había guiñado su ojo hacía él, pensaba, y se daba vueltas en su camarín; al rato unos nuevos golpes perturbaron el silencio del camerino:

Dante… soy yo, Trish, he venido a buscarte para ir a casa

Enseguida salgo…

Tomando la tarjeta, y sin siquiera leerla aún la guardo en su gabardina roja y se fue a casa. Al cerrar la puerta y darse cuenta que no le había contado nada a Trish, la decide llamar:

Trish, se qué es tarde, pero no aguantaba contarte…

¿Qué sucede Dante? (Preocupada)

Hoy un joven me dio su tarjeta de presentación…

¡Oh! Y ¿Qué dice?

No sé, no entiendo en qué idioma está…

Ya probaste con darle la vuelta…

¡Upps! Estaba a el revés, bueno, dice Nero, es un oficinista y están sus teléfonos, y…

¿Qué dice atrás?, ¿revisaste?

¡Oh! Bueno dice, felicitaciones tu actuación fue maravillosa, nos vemos, mañana, vendré a verte…

Dante, ese joven tiene interés en ti y eso es extraño, casi todas tus admiradoras son mujeres…

Aún así, nadie dice que no tenga oportunidad por ser chico , además, no le conozco sus intenciones

(Celosa) Claro, tú debes estar con una chica, como yo…

Ya vas a empezar con tus escenitas de esposa por teléfono, sabes, mejor te dejo, ya es de amanecida y voy a descansar, adiós…

(Le corta el teléfono a Trish)

Maldito Dante, tu vas a ser mío…

Ya de mañana, Dante se armó de valor para llamar a "Nero", su nuevo admirador:

Dante`s Shot: Cada vez que pienso en llamarle, un sentimiento aplaca las ganas, ¿acaso será que no quiero sufrir?, es verdad que apenas le conozco, pero creo que me he enamorado… y de un chiquillo; Será mejor que termine esto pronto…

(Dante toma el teléfono de su casa, marca el número de la tarjeta, le contestan)

(Se escucha una voz de mujer) Buenos días, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

¡Eh!, Buenos días, busco a el Sr. Nero, ¿Sabe sí se encuentra?

Pues verá él esta en una reunión de administración, cuando salga le diré que le llame, podría tomar el número de usted…

No se preocupe, dígale que Dante le llamó y le espera en la noche, gracias (Corta la llamada)

Dante`s Shot: Eso me pasa por fijarme en un chiquillo, además es un administrativo, que extraño que alguien de los altos cargos se fije en alguien de los bajos suburbios…

Mientras en la oficina Nero se reintegraba a la oficina, su secretaria le llama:

- Sr. Nero, le dejaron un recado, de un tal Dante, dice que le espera en la noche y se negó a dejarle su número

- No te preocupes Kyrie, muchas gracias por la información

Por su mente pasaron muchas preguntas, quería hablar con Dante, aquella inquietud, se volvió intriga e interés:

Nero`s Shot: Un hombre de un club, quién lo hubiera pensado, no es tanto por lo del club, sino que, un hombre; Pero así es el amor, no hay vuelta que darle…

Ya de noche Nero llegó temprano al club Lovely buscando a Dante:

Buenas noches, supe que llamaste a mi oficina

Pues verás, yo sé que apenas nos hemos visto una vez, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, creo que es interesante conocer nuevas personas y además alguien que trabaja en la elite.

No tienes porque llamarle así, no es de elite, el estar apegado a las reglas sobre todo; además venía a proponerte ir a beber uno que otro trago esta noche, y el primero que se emborrache estará en la casa del otro, ¿Te parece?

Me parece perfecto, pero primero debo alistarme para mi actuación, permiso (Se da media vuelta), espero que la disfrutes, tanto como yo lo hago…

En ese momento Nero se ruborizó, quedo confuso con la insinuación de el peliblanco, ¿Qué hacer?, pues dirigirse a la mesa de la otra vez y admirarle. Sentado ya allí admiro la coreografía de Dante, acompañado de luces multicolores era como sí fuera hipnotizado de amor al ver como se movía al son de la música.

Ya terminado, Dante se bajo, hizo una reverencia a el publico y acto seguido le dio una señal a Nero con la mano, después de ello Nero fue a su camarín a buscarle, salieron y se fueron a embriagar a un bar; así fue durante una semana, donde se conocieron a fondo era ya una semana y la confianza acompañada de amor se dejó notar:

Dante, quiero que sea sincero conmigo, ¿Porqué trabajas de bailarín en un club nocturno?

Pues verás, no hay nada más que pudiera hacer, cuando era pequeño mi madre y hermano gemelo mayor fallecieron en un accidente; y mi padre me abandono cuando tenía tres años, por lo que siempre he estado sólo, no conozco la palabra familia o amor puro. Pero no quiero que te compadezcas de mí, porque yo no lo hago conmigo…

Eres un hombre muy fuerte Dante, eso es admirable, pues verás , yo soy huérfano, deje el hogar donde me criaron hace años, y me hice independiente, así que puedo comprenderte

Luego de unos buenos tragos esa noche, Dante se embriago tanto que Nero tuvo que llevarlo sí o sí a su casa; llegando de camino Dante hablaba verdades:

Nero (hip) quiero que sepas que te amo, con todo mi corazón…

Claro Dante, ambos somos hombres y tu crees que lo voy a creer, además estas ebrio y… los ebrios… dicen verdades (Le mira)

Ya llegando a casa, Nero abrió la puerta y se llevó a Dante a su cama, ya que estaba muy ebrio como para acostarlo en el sillón. Se devolvió a cerrar la puerta, mientras miraba a Dante, en un momento se dio media vuelta y regreso a su cama a buscar algo; en eso Dante le toma su mano y lo tira a la cama, quedando Nero abajo y Dante arriba de él, en ese momento Dante se le acercó y le dio un beso, recibiéndolo éste; Dante se quito la camisa y los pantalones de cuero, Nero quedando en las mismas condiciones acepto lo que Dante le deseaba hacer…

Ya casi de mañana Nero se despertó y vio a su amado, sintiéndose culpable, era imposible que una relación pudiera existir y quizá con el dolor de su corazón sólo fue parte de la borrachera y de una ilusión; tomando lo necesario, Nero limpió a Dante y lo dejo como si nada hubiera pasado…

Ya de mañana Dante se despertó y sorprendido empezó a mirar donde estaba, hasta que recordó entre los vagos recuerdos de la borrachera llegar a la casa de Nero. De pronto a su cabeza concurrieron recuerdos de lo que parecía un acto entre ambos, un beso y levantando las sabanas vio que estaba vestido como había salido del Lovely Club. Se levantó como pudo y Nero lo detuvo, diciéndole que se acostara, que le llevaría el desayuno a la cama, junto con una lata de jugo de tomate (aunque no lo crean existe y sirve para la resaca)

Nero se sentó en el borde de la cama, casi completamente vestido para ir a trabajar:

Dante yo me voy a trabajar, si gustas quedarte hasta que te sientas mejor (le da un papel) esta es la dirección de mi oficina, te esperare allí para ir a almorzar, que te sientas mejor, adiós, ha sí quieres comer otra cosa o darte una ducha esta todo en el closet y el refrigerador, adiós, cuídate (Cierra la puerta y se va )

(Dante se pone una mano en la cabeza y se la refriega)

No creo que haya pasado, no quiero admitirlo, pero creo que me he enamorado, debe haber sido mi imaginación; y él se ve tan correcto y tan amable que no podría hacerle daño, creo que lo mejor es hacerle creer que tengo una relación con alguna de las chicas del club, ¿Por qué no?, así que dejaré que esto se vaya por el desagüe, al fin y al cabo esto es algo imposible (agacha la cabeza y le caen un par de lágrimas)

III

Era de tarde, y la brisa de la ciudad sorprendía a Dante que generalmente dormía o se quedaba en casa sin ver las maravillas del día, llegando a la oficina, Kyrie, la secretaría atendió a Dante y saliendo ambos fueron a almorzar; Ya de noche Dante se presentó en el club y Trish acercándose, le pidió un favor:

Dante en el número de hoy necesito que alguien me quite el corsé que llevaré para la actuación y necesito que seas tú, y además me toque la cintura como insinuándote

De acuerdo, pero con una condición, de que me dejarás de acosar, de acuerdo…

Es un trato… ¡ah! Y tu amigo… ¿vendrá a verte?, por su puesto que vendrá, ¿Cierto?

Por su puesto que vendrá…

Así espero (Se da media vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Ya dentro de escena tocan de fondo la canción "Mona Lisa" (Mona lisa by Mblaq), Trish se acerca y da unas vueltas; Nero desde el lugar de siempre observa la escena, de pronto Dante se le acerca, le quita el corsé y empieza a toquetearla. En ese momento Nero quedó pasmado, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, acaso lo que había pasado era como creía, ¿Era sólo la borrachera?

Por lo visto, era lo que me temía, sólo fue de la borrachera…

Ya era momento de encarar a Dante y decirle adiós, porque el tenía interés en su compañera quizá…

En ese momento entró en el camarín como siempre, le dio las felicidades y al girarse le dijo a Dante:

Dante, gracias por todo, pero esta noche es la última vez que vendré a verte…

Pero, Nero, hemos entablado una linda amistad y nos hemos conocido, creo que esto no debería quedar así, además necesito hablar contigo…

¿De qué se trata? (Nero trata de demostrase indiferente)

Es sobre algo que me inquieta y por lo visto es necesario que te lo diga yo …

Dante, ¿Tú la amas?

A Trish, ¿Pues claro que no?, es sólo mi compañera de trabajo

(Nero se sienta al igual que Dante, Nero se empieza a inquietar)

Hay algo que me tiene inquieto, y no quise decir nada porque pensé que era lo mejor para ambos incluyéndote Nero… Yo creo que …

Dante, Te amo …

(Dante queda sorprendido)

Dante, te amo, y lo hago desde que te vi, en aquella noche en que me sonreíste, y atesoro cada momento la noche en que nos hicimos uno …

(Dante queda pasmado)

Osea que la noche de la borrachera, paso algo…

(Nero se le acerca, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y le besa)

Acaso crees que esto es porque no pasó nada…

Pero, ¿Por qué estaba como si nada hubiera pasado?

Pues verás, yo creí que era mejor que no estuviéramos juntos, porque creí que tú amabas a alguien más y era algo antinatural…

Dante se le acerca y le besa, es ese momento sus respiraciones se agitaban:

Dante no podemos hacerlo aquí, podría vernos alguien

Pues no queda opción, nos iremos a mi casa…

Al llegar y cerrar la puerta, Dante le tomo el rostro a Nero y lo besó, mientras le quitaba la corbata y la camisa, acto seguido Dante se quito su chaleco y camiseta de arriba, bajando lentamente hacia la silueta de Nero, ambos cerraban los ojos y se dejaban llevar por la pasión ardiente de ambos…

En la mañana Dante despertó y al mirar al lado vio que no había nadie, asustado se levantó y fue a buscar sus pantalones y al correr hacia el living, Su amante le detuvo:

Buenos días amor, estoy haciendo el desayuno, ¿Por qué no lo esperas en la cama?

En ese momento Dante se acercó a Nero y le abrazo fuertemente:

Sabes algo, te amo, y al fin puedo decir que sé lo que es el amor puro… gracias Nero (Le caen lágrimas)

No es nada (Ambos se besan)

Desde ese momento me he preguntado, ¿Por qué Dante?, ¿Por qué?, pero aún a pesar de ser un bailarín de club, le amo, y espero pronto hacer que deje esa vida, para que pueda conocer las cosas bonitas de la vida a mi lado.

Notas de autor:

- Bianco Angelo: es un tipo de guerrero que sale en DMC 4, significa "guerrero blanco".

N/A: gracias a mi mejor amigo se me ocurrió este fic denominado mr. taxi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo para ustedes


End file.
